Sleepless Nights
by Sylvey
Summary: Sorry to those whom reviwed before but here is a better version.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Is one really needed? *** shrugs *** Oh well...here goes...As everyone by now should know, I hold no claims to anything to do with the Harry Potter.... *** counts up 7 *** What is seven? Sect? I think so... with the Harry Potter Sectology. But I do claim rights to the name Potter. Potter belonged to me first! The name was stolen from me and made into a national idol! *** has written proof that I first had Potter *** I believe this Disclaimer has proven itself to be long enough and so now on to the next part!  
  
Author: Me, of course! Erhm...I mean Sylvey  
  
Title: Sleepless Nights  
  
Rating: Let's put it at R, jsut to be safe...  
  
Warnings: This was written early in the morning while I couldn't sleep...Oh yeah and watch out for...basically nothing has really happened just yet, the rating is for inuendo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Intoxicating smells, nipping at buds of flesh, soft chorus of moans, giant snake whispering sweet curses.  
  
Harry Potter sat up suddenly, persperation having made the sheets cling to him (or was that because of something else?). He brushed his matted hair out of his eyes and looked about the room. He could just barely make out a head of red hair sleeping on the bed next to his and then two more (obviously not heads of red but people) down the row. He remembered now he was in the boy's dormitory at Hogwarts. To unnerved to sleep he left the sleeping quarters and headed down the stairs to the common room.  
  
He took a seat in a chair by the extiguished fireplace. He stared into the ashes, trying to make sense out of his dream. Every night he awoke to the same dream, a bit more being added each time. But what did it all mean? He took his head in his hands to muddle through the lingering images in his mind.  
  
He had just dozed back off to sleep when a flurry of movement wrestled him awake. Students were filing out of their rooms and down to breakfast. He took this as a chance to leave, falling in line next to Ron and Hermoine."What happened to you this morning?" Ron whispered from Harry's left causing Hermoine, on Harry's right, to look over.  
  
Before the question was posed he was watching his shoes scuff against the floor but now he was looking up into the worried faces of his friends. "What do you mean?" He countered, dodging the question.  
  
"Well, you weren't in your bed this morning when I woke up and I was wondering what happened." Ron sounded a little aggitated, probably from having to point out the obvious.  
  
"Oh that, I jsut couldn't sleep was all." Harry answered, once more he was staring at his feet. Ron opened his mouth to speak again but from the glare from Hermoine he closed it again. The trio went down to breakfast in silence.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall they were met by jeers and pointing by whispering students from all houses. Hermooine cast her gaze around, trying to find the source of their amusement but by that time Harry and Ron had already taken their seats. They, Harry especially, seemed unaware of what was happening around them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay, tired now. I may add more to this later if I get good reviews. 


	2. Toils of the Day

The disclaimer is the same as before. Nothing has changed except the scene. I will previously acknowledge that none of the conversations inserted in here were reproduced from any part of any of the 5 published books.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What happened Potter? Did they not remember to potyt train you at that Muggle home fo yours?" A voice errupted over the sniggering at the Slytherin table. The voice belonged to no other than the malicious tempered Malfoy dubbed Draco. That comment brought on a fresh batch of sniggering and jeering. It continued to repeat down the table and off to the next.  
  
"Potter wasn't potty trained." Was whispered by some while others decided to proclaim more remarks aloud. "Pee Wee Potter." Became the jest of the day. The name was repeated over and over again til the whole school was using it.  
  
Hermoine looked positivly flustered. Her hands resided on her hips as she blustered on and on about how childish they were being. Ron looked over at Harry, only noticing then that Harry's robes were damp, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Harry only shrugged, face only a few inches above his plate as he finished off what happened to be his thrid helping that morning. Hermoine was on nerves for the rest of that day, continually muttering about the ignorance and childishness of the students at the school.  
  
Students began to file out of the Great Hall to get to class on time. Harry had eaten til he was full, Hermoine had hardly touched her food at all, Ron ate a little bit but continued to glance over at Harry (or should it be said that he kept staring at Harry's damp robes). The trio headed back up to Gryffindor tower, the students barely had time to get their books and head to class on time so changing robes was definately out for Harry.  
  
It was a horrible to start to an even worse day. Gryffindors had Double Potions with Slytherins. Professor Snape wasn't about to pass up an oppurtunity to abash a ceratin Mr. Potter. "Well my unspoken questions have been affirmed. Do you know what I am talking about Potter?" Snape asked as soon as Harry had stepped foot into the dungeon. Hary could only stare at the floor and shake his head, he didn't trust his voice not to falter on him. "Your robes, Potter, your robes." Snape gestured to the clinging garments. Of course this remark, as all others devoted to Harry Potter, was recieved by chortling from the Slytherins but unexpectedly the Gryffindors were joining in. Hermoine gave her fellow housemates a stern glare which made some immediatly fall silent while others lingered on slightly longer before dropping out.  
  
The day seemed to linger on longer and longer. Harry was ready to skip even his favorite classes. No matter how hard he tried he remained unattentive. He was tired through and through, he couldn't wait til he could walk up the stairs to the boy's dormitory then climb into his bed and fall into a deep sleep. He must have drifted farther away at the thought but was brought sharply into focus by the prodding in his side. "Huh?" The sound must have been spoken to loudly because it caused students to turn and look at him, no wait, everyone was looking at him...but why?  
  
"So glad you could rejoin us Mr. Potter." He recoginized that cold and sneering voice. All Harry had to do was tilt his head backwards to see Snape was standing over him, lips turned up in a snide smile. "Now maybe you will answer my question for the benefit of the rest of the class?"  
  
"What?" Harry mumbled, mind still fogged with thoughts of sleep. Had he been asked a question? He didn't remember being asked a question. He shook his head, mainly to clear away the lingering notions. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Sorry? But what for Mr. Potter?" Snape cut in before Harry could finish his thoughts. "Sorry for wasting my and the rest of your classmates time? For not knowing the answer to my question? Or simply for not knowing the question at all?" Harry sputtered but was unable to answer before Snape interrupted him once more. "Now Mr. Malfoy perhaps you can clue us in on the answer."  
  
Malfoy beamed but only after throwing an ugly sneer Harry's way. "Phoenix tears." The simple answer prompted a grand round of applause from the Slytherin House.  
  
Snape had to wait for the rucus to die down before he could continue on with the lesson, but it wasn't that he minded so much. "Correct Mr, Malfoy. 10 points awarded to Slytherin and due to Mr. Potter's unattentiveness Gryffindor loses 15." This brought on a round of grumbling from the Gryffindor House. Snape cleared his throat, turning away from the class to continue his lesson. "And if the room doesn't quiet quickly the more shall be deducted." He seemed to add as an after thought. The Gryffindor's quieted but not after a few seconds more of grumbling.  
  
Harry stumbled along through the day by the time that he could finally retire he was unable to. He had to write an essay for Snape due to his unattentiveness and complete the rest of his Potions work not to mention homework from the rest of his classes. It was late (or should it be said early in the morning) before Harry was able to climb up the stairs and retreat to his bed. He laid down without bothering to change or pull back the blankets. Even before his head hit the pillow he had fallen fast asleep. But the sleep wasn't the untroubled one he had imagined it to be.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There, another chapter down. At this time I wish to recieve requests for what some of my readers would wish to happen next. Should this fic contain only the orignals or should made-ups be added sometime along the way? 


	3. A Stay with Madam Pomfrey

Due to the request of my reviewers another chapter has come into form. These renderings aren't planned but are surged from the urge of the moment. The story has so far taken an easy flow to where I don't have to think of the coming words. I appreciate all the reviews I am getting and kudos for all my readers (reviewed or not). I may have mentioned in eariler *** shrugs *** hard to think at the moment, but anyways this may turn SLASH and therefore I have consented to remain at an R rating for the entire duration of this work. This begining has become longer than I planned...so...on with the story!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Flickers of interest, indecent words. Warm flesh tainted with crimson liquid. Serpentine moans asking, no, begging for sweet release.  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, he tried to wake but his mind wouldn't listen to his body. His mind wanted to continue this erotic exploration into the unkown. His body had to subside to the whims of his subconscience. Hands clenched themselves at the tangled sheets. Groans errupted from parted lips.  
  
Fogs clouded the vision in short bursts. Lingering images twisted in upon themselves. Coils of scaled flesh tangled themselves with persperation sleeked limbs. Forked tongue lapped at the standing beads. The release that was begged for was so close and yet...  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" Hands gripped his feverish flesh, beckoning him to awaken. Harry could do nothing more than groan as the hands continued their trembling onslaught. The voice rekindled again in new effort. "C'mon Harry get up. Please!" The voice was strained and then it was gone, no, not gone just directed elsewhere. "Go get Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall."  
  
Two sets of footsteps echoed back to Harry's ears as they retreated from the room in search of the required persons. The voice had quickly broken down in sobs as Harry's lids slid open with forced effort. Blurred colors and lines met his gaze and he had to close his eyes again. None of them made sense, he could feel hands upon him and yet it seemed like it was happening to someone else.  
  
More footsteps, too many footsteps, all breaking in on his dazed mind. It was all too much, everything was too loud...the breathing, the sobs, the tears, the voices, the footsteps. But he hadn't the strength to cover his ears and block all of them out. He just had to lay there and struggle to drone them all away.  
  
"Harry..." There was a pause and then his name was repeated again. The voice had changed, no immpossible it was just the speaker that had changed. The voice had the tone of calm, quiet reserve. A gentle, yet age worned, hand had rested itself on his brow. Harry had to once more force his eyes to open. He blinked but still couldn't make sense of the blurred images.  
  
Something was placed in his hand. His fingers folded about them, getting a feel for the object. Glasses, that is what they were. He fumbled with them for awhile before he managed to arrange them on his face. Suddenly the blurred figures came into sharp focus, once more his lids were squeezed tightly shut.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" The first voice had produced itself again. If it recieved an answer Harry couldn't tell. There was too much happening around him and all he wanted to do was drift back off into the warmth and comfort the dream world offered him.  
  
"Here take this." And yet another voice, this one feminine. Something had been shoved to his lips, forcing his eyes open for yet was the foruth time in the passing of only a few minutes. Above him hovered the face of four boys all aorund his age, a wizened old wizard, and two witches. Slowly names began to arrange themselves with the faces. There was Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean...yes that was the four boys that he shared a room with. The wizard was...Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster at...Hogwarts. Yes, that all seemed in order. Then there was Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Yes, that seemed to be everyone...no, he was forgetting someone...no...not someone but something. Chocolate, yes that was it, he was given chocolate and had yet to eat it.  
  
He pushed the hunk of chocolate into his mouth with trembling fingers before making a foolish attempt at sitting up. "No Harry, just lie still and rest now." Dumbledore's voice filled his conscience once again. He struggled against teh advice and made himself sit up. Bad choice as it was, the struggle made his dizzy and just want to lay back down but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
He shook his head, whether it was to rid himself of the sickening feeling inhis gut or as an accompany to his answer he wasn't entirly certain. "I'm fine..." He choked out hoarsly. He certainly didn't sound fine and at the moment didn't feel it either.  
  
"Go on back to bed, all four of you." A comandering feminine voice directed his fellow schoolmates before turning itself to him. "Come on with us Harry." The owner of the voice, Professor McGonagall, took him by the arm. He leaned into her strong grasp, allowing her to steady him as his bare feet hit the cold stone of the floor. There was a hand on his other arm, Professor Dumbledore, helping to support his weight. Between the two of them, with Madam Pomfrey in the lead, the quartet made it's way to the hospital wing. His support left him in the care of Madam Pomfrey, whispered words exchanged before they left.  
  
"Here, try to take this." A small bottle was placed within his hand and with guided efforts it reached his lips. The liquid flowed from the upturned bottle and ran down his throat. It held an icy edge and made him retch but then it all subsided into nothingness. Madam Pomfrey had gone and once more he was left to his solitude.  
  
He had just about been able to doze off when he was snapped, rudely he figured, back to reality. Red hair first flooded his vision then a tangle of brown. He lowered his gaze slightly and his friends's faces came into view. Ron looked as if he hadn't slept all night, not to say that on top of that it was obvious to see that he had been crying. Hermoine appeared normal enough except that her visage was clouded with worry. "Hey guys..." He tried to make the statement as possible though it still vibrated with irate tension from being woken once again.  
  
"What happened?" Hermoine was the first of the visiting duo to speak. Her hands were clenched together, fingers laced among themselves. His two best friends were staring at him and waiting for an answer.  
  
He didn't know what to say, he had no idea of what they were talking about. "What do you mean?" He posed own question though fatigue made it hard for any of the following conversation to hold his interest.  
  
"Ron said that you were crying out." Hermoine continued, glancing to Ron for confirmation. Ron still hadn't spoken during the duration of his visit but at prompting from Hermoine he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
It took a few moments before the words wer formed and presented. "It looked like you were in pain and you wouldn't answer us." He glanced at Hermoine and she nodded her head, encouraging him on. "We thought that we would never get you to wake up."  
  
Harry laughed dryly at his friends's antics, it was the most unexpected answers that either Ron or Hermoine could think of. The bemused Harry didn't seem to notice and soon fell into a fit of coughing. The likes of which borught Madam Pomfrey around. "Okay, it is time for you two to get to class now. Harry needs to rest so he won't be joining you." Madam Pomfrey shooed the duo from the room and a haphazard smile and wave passed between the student trio.  
  
Harry had just lain his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes once more when a murmur of voices once more took hold of his conscience. "Has he slept any at all?" The Headmaster had returned.  
  
"No sir, not a wink." Madam Pomfrey answered and both she and the Headmaster shared a glance at Harry. Madam Pomfrey moved to pull the curtain closed but that still didn't interupt Harry from catching pieces of the conversation.  
  
"Good, we want to keep him awake." Dumbledore has continued as soon as the curtain was closed.  
  
"Yes Professor but..." Madam Pomfrey had started but Dumbledore had cut her off with a shake of his head so instead she posed. "What do you think it is Professor?"  
  
"Can't be too certain at this time but we have our hunches." Dumbledore's voice sounded tired and it wasn't hard to figure out that he had spent the rest of the time awake.  
  
"We? Professor, you don't mean that you think it is..." Again she was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Just keep him awake until we can figure out what to do next Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said just before he left, leaving Madam Pomfrey to ponder of the unusal circumstances. This wasn't the first time she had been asked to keep a student awake but the last time was so long ago... She shook her head, she didn't want to think on it anymore, they events just seemed too similar and yet she couldn't help but wonder if this would turn out the same way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yes, another chapter has passed away and has come to a close. If I continue to keep getting appreciative reviews then I shall forge on with another chapter. So until next time... *** poofs in puffs of purple pixie powder *** 


	4. Steadily Growing Worse

I am back yet again with another chapter to install. It has taken me awhile to get this chapter to come to a head so thus I give as explaination for the delay. I would also like to list sickness as an accompanying culprit. And without further ado...  
  
~~~~~  
  
It seems that our Harry has found his way into trouble which he and his friend's have yet to find a way out of. The teachers are sick with worry but hold up the pretenses that everything is normal. Madam Pomfrey had taken to restricting the time allowed when visiting with Harry. Whole conversations were listened in upon by the faithful medi-witch.  
  
"Harry, come to ussss. Ssssleep, Harry, ssssleep." Hiss of a voice sounded through the fog that had become the natural state of Harry's conscienceness. "Ssssleep Harry and feel the blessssssssed releasssse." A beguiled Harry propped himself up against a flattened pillow. He patted his face to find that he still wore his glasses. Even with the corrective lenses in place the room seemed to be covered in a filmy haze. He strained his hearing for the voice but it didn't come again.  
  
"Who...who's there?" Words were feeble and stuck within his parched palate. Gaze shifted around the dizzying perimeters of the room. No one was readily apparent but then Madam Pomfrey shifted into view.  
  
"What did you say Harry?" She asked, a cool rag in her hand to mop away the sweat from his brow. His exposed skin was tinged in scarlet from the fire that burned beneath the surface.  
  
"Who are you?" His tongue felt heavy and roush within the confines of his mouth. It felt to require a ton of concentration and strength to just utter a faint sound let alone a whole sentenace. Although Madam Pomfrey had said 'What did you say Harry?' Harry heard 'Won't you stay Harry.' The words sounded garbled, as though being heard through a wall of water.  
  
"Dear boy, aren't you able to remember anything?" The question was rhetorical, which was good in this case for Harry had given up on trying to translate the vibrations that broke through the air. Madam Pomfrey had to leave Harry's side, not that he would have noticed, to greet Professor Dumbledore at the door.  
  
Dumbledore had come by for his daily visit. He looked to the bed that Harry had occupied for nearly a week before reverting his gaze to Madam Pomfrey. "How is he doing?" He asks, issueing the statement that rewarded him with daily updates on Harry's condition.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shakes her head. "He seems to be getting worse by the hour Professor. He has a fever that won't break and rational thought, not to mention repsonse, seems out of the question. He can barely remember his name let alone where he is at."  
  
During the assessment of Harry's condition Dumbledore had slipped to the bedside and was now looking down upon the ill boy. Madam Pomfrey followed Dumbledore. "What are you thinking?" She asked of the age wisened wizard.  
  
"I'm thinking that there is something that we are missing. Do you remember what happened last time?" He replied without once looking up. His already crased face seemed to have given home to quite a few more wrinkles over the past week. The last time this had happened they lost the young man who had been suituated in the exact same bed.  
  
"Yes, Professor, of course I do." Madam Pomfrey answered quickly, wringing her hands together. "Was a young man round about Harry's age. His name was..."  
  
"A name is not important. Just tell me do you remember how long it took?" He turned to face the nervous posture of the nurse. 'This is vital information Madam, Harry's life may just well depend upon."  
  
"Two weeks it hit its peak by the close of the month it was over." Madam Pomfrey stated mechanically as if reading from a file card stored within her brain. "Another week Sir." She answered before the Headmaster had a chance to ask. Dumbledore nodded and moved away from the bed.  
  
He beckoned Madam Pomfrey back to the door. "We have to start making progress soon or else he will reach the same end. Double your efforts if you have to, this is not Harry's fate and I do not want to see him walk this path any longer." Madam Pomfrey nods and sees Professor Dumbledore out.  
  
While the Headmaster and the medi-witch were sharing a conversation Harry had been trying to seek out the source of the reptilian voice. It sounded close and distant at the same time. If only he could find the owner of the voice then he could cash in on the promise that was bestowed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I shall once more bring an end to another chapter. I know this one hasn't taken in as much detail as it was led into. Though in the next chapter I promise a break in the tension so if you will stick with me til then I shall be ever in the debt of your kindness. So until we meet again keep well good friend and let your spirits remain high. 


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

I am back again as promised. So I trust that you have kept well though I can't exactly say the same for our Harry. As I figure that not many read these I will just dive back into the tale.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pomfrey had did as she was instructed, she doubled all efforts. At first it seemed nothing had changed but then at exactly midnight on the 13th day Harry sat straight up in bed. He thre back the covers and dropped his feet to the cold stone floor. Sensing a disturbance that she couldn't see Madam Pomfrey went to check on Harry.  
  
"Harry what are you doing? You should be lying down boy." She went over to him, prepared to push him back down on the thin matress. When she placed a hand on his skin he felt normal if not slightly cool. The fever had obviously broken sometime during the night. In the light of the bedside lantern his skin still looked sallow though the hue was improving by the second.  
  
Harry yawned and looked up at Madam Pomfrey. He felt as if he had just woken up from a dream, though that wasn't possible since he has been awake since the affair started. "Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong?" His brow knitted into furrows of worry.  
  
The nurse stumbled backwards a few steps, face still twisted in surprise. Just this morning he appeared to be approaching his death bed and now he was sitting up looking like nothing had happened. He looked as though he could be a poster boy for a salutary campaign. "N-n-nothing." She stuttered and turned from Harry's bedside. "Just stay here boy." She called from the doorframe just before she exited, she had to find Dumbledore and let him know of the changes.  
  
Harry couldn't help shaking his head and laughing. Madam Pomfrey looked as if she had seen dementor. He got up from the bed and headed to the door, just in time to see her waddle around the corner. He shook his head again and went back to lay in the bed. Just as soon as he had finally gotten resettled in bed and was about to sleep Madam Pomfrey had come back in with Dumbledore trailing behind her.  
  
Dumbledore took a seat in a chair at Harry's bedside. "How are you feeling Harry?" He asked, his voice sounding tired. Harry looked up at him, he seemed to have gotten a few more wrinkles since the last time Harry saw the HeadMaster.  
  
Harry looked to Madam Pomfrey, whom was fluttering about the room trying to busy herself, before answering. "Fine Sir." Was the reply that came as soon as he had once again lain eyes upon the aged wizard.  
  
His confusion must have been apparent for Dumbloedore said. "It has been almost two weeks. We," At this point he looked to Madam Pomfrey, "Were afraid that we were about to lose you Harry." The HeadMaster looked back to the Gryffindor student.  
  
He smiled and patted Harry's arm as he left. Madam Pomfrey followed Dumbloedore to the door. The two went out the door to talk where Harry couldn't overhear. Harry could have sworn that a few years had been lifted off the HeadMaster when he smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I think I shall pause there that way in the next installment I can change the time frame. So...until next time.... 


End file.
